This invention relates generally to an apparatus used as a vacuum and solution-dispensing device for cleaning applications, and more particularly to an apparatus of this type which combines a vacuum cleaner with a device for dispensing a cleaning solution, the apparatus also including interchangeable components to provide a variety of cleaning, scrubbing and vacuuming operations so as to establish a compact modular unit which has not been found heretofore in the art.
Various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable modular devices that are compatible for use in a wide range of janitorial applications including cleaning, rinsing and waxing operations for walls, floors, carpets, etc.
Many of the known janitorial devices employed for cleaning, waxing and scrubbing large floor areas, particularly those in buildings such as food markets, warehouses and offices, require a multiplicity of units, each having its own special cleaning, waxing or scrubbing capabilities. Hence, an investment in several machines is required to be able to meet the various cleaning demands of a janitorial business. Therefore, there is inherently created a very costly and time-consuming operation. Also, in most cases, a janitorial service must operate within a limited time frame, since the majority of the work must be scheduled during off hours when there is little or no building traffic.